


The World Is Still Beautiful

by Your_local_sinner



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Help, Hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original work - Freeform, Plz DONT READ, SO SORRY, Vega - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, bad, dream - Freeform, im sad, my story, old story, or was sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_sinner/pseuds/Your_local_sinner
Summary: This isn't something for a fandom, it's a story that I wrote in sixth grade so oops sorry about the dumb things 11-year-old me writes, I might have been going through something. This story also might have horrible grammar and suck oops. Also, I originally had an entire story planned out but I gave up on that while ago, anyway here's the Summary (it's gonna suck because I haven't read this story in like threeish years and have no desire to do so)Vega gets lost in an old town that she's never seen when helping a frog.(I think)





	The World Is Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the story! It sucks. The character also went through many name changes so, ahh sorry about that. Also, I never tell you what this kid looks (I don't think I do at least?) because as I said this was originally going to be a story and this feel somewhere in the middle of it, so imagine her as you please.

 

I open my eyes. All I can see is darkness it surrounds me. I start to panic, I don't see anyone. I try to call out for help, but I can't get the air out of my lungs. I try once more. I hear a voice coming from my mouth, but it doesn't belong to me. This voice is sweet, loving, caring and it's kinda calming; nothing like mine. The voice is talking to me but it's so quiet, I can't hear it very well. From what I can make out, it’s a woman’s voice. She is saying, “Vega,  you're not like them! You're different from the rest". She sounded rushed like someone didn't want her speaking with me. I tightly close my eyes and hear another voice. A man's voice. It’s deep and soothing, he sounds really laid back. "Aurora, we shouldn't get into this if we want her to be happy. I say we leave her alone” he says. There was more but it started to get foggy. I open my eyes and I realize why it got foggy. I'm under water! It's very dark under here, but I can see the sun shining in the water. I am amazed by how beautiful it is here. I see schools of fish swim by, the way a plant dances, and mostly the way rays of sun come in. Everything is perfect. I can't believe how amazing the ocean is. I swim into a ray of sunlight and float in it. I close my eyes again and I hear a faint buzzing, I start to panic as it gets louder. I don't know what's happening. I try to inhale, but I can't! I try once more, this time I'm able to. I open my eyes, suddenly bad thoughts come rushing in. _You're not good enough. You're nothing. No one wants you. You're different, not a good different, you are just weird_. The once beautiful ocean I was under starts to turn ugly, it's becoming dirty, the water is turning brown. Fish and plants are dying, there is trash everywhere, it’s becoming dark. I close my eyes, the thoughts keep coming, _They're better than you. They don't care about you. You’re a fuck up._ I feel warm water leave my eyes. I open my mouth and scream. The buzzing is so loud now that it hurts my ears. I try to cover my ears, but my arms are not willing to move from my sides. I wake up in a panic, I feel warm tears on my face. I look at the clock on my bedside table "4 o'clock," I say to no one in particular. I look out my window. Still dark, I think to myself, "Just how I like it,” I say to myself taking a fall jacket out of my closet and walking over to the window. I go out it. I walk for a while; till I reach the meadow. Mom and Dad say they found me in when I was a baby. I sit there for a while; till I hear the train coming. I then run to the track and jump onto the train. I know that the train comes back around at dawn because a few years ago I tried running away. I regretted it the second I jumped on the train. I sat on it and cried because I missed home so much. I remember passing the meadow and jumping off and getting cut while doing so. Now if I wake up before the train I go there and get on. I like it because it lets me escape my reality and leaves me to my own thoughts— I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the train comes to a quick stop. "The train comes to a stop and so does my train of thought," I laughed, " I' ma little bumblebee," I say to myself. _A bumble bee has got to keep moving_ I hear my little brother's voice in my head _and you're a bumblebee Nova._ I jump off the train and stare at the sky. The sun’s coming up, so that must mean that I'm not far from home. I start walking. I don't know how much time passes, but the sun is high in the sky. I'm amazed I never really realized how beautiful the world is, with the autumn leaves falling and how the grass is littered with golden leaves along with red, orange, and brown ones. Along this dirt path everything is beautiful, everything from up in the blue sky down to the dying grass and naked trees.  All you ever hear about in the news is what’s wrong with the world, you never hear about the good things. People always talk about how the world is ugly and how people are ruining it, changing it from the beautiful thing it once was, but if you look deep enough into everyday things like the weather, or like seeing a parent with their child, in small things like these you can see the world is still beautiful. I keep walking for a while, my legs are becoming tired, but I have to keep walking because; one, I'm late for school, two Mom and Dad are probably worried sick, three I miss my family. I keep walking. I'm looking down at my feet with my arms behind my back as I walk. As I look down I see a small frog. It looks like it needs help finding its way. I pick it up and I look for where it might have come from. I hear other frogs, I just don't see any. I stop walking so I can hear the frogs better. I hear where the sound is coming from I turn to my left and see a pond that I didn't care to notice before, it's not too far away so I bring the frog to it and place it near some other frogs. I turn around and it seems I'm lost from the path. I try walking a little to see if I can find it. I don't, but I do see a small town not too far from wherever the hell I am. I run to it, maybe someone there can help me. I walk into a small building, where cigars and alcohol assault my sense of smell and the thick fog of smoke makes it hard to see and breath. My throat hurts and my eyes are watering and I feel like I might pass out. I manage to make my way over to the counter on the other side of the small room. I see a woman behind the counter and I manage to get out a few words. "Can I use your phone," I say. I wait a minute and get no answer. My eyes watering again, a little because, the smoke, but mostly because, the fear that I may never get home. I'm about to break down, but right before I do an old man comes up behind me and asks "What's wrong? Are you okay?" This voice is one I recognize I'm not sure where from. Now I'm full crying, I try to say that I don't know where I am or how to get home, but all I manage to say is "I need help." With these small words, the man tells me to come with him. I'm not sure why, but I trust him so I go with him. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _   
I open my eyes. I’m in my room. I hear my little brother laughing. The world is still beautiful.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is very short because again I was in sixth grade, it had to be double spaced with size twelve font and couldn't go over three pages (this did though barely so my teacher let it slide) anyways if you read this I'm so sorry. I got sent to the principles office for using the word fuck, not sure if I took it out or not but I remember being very opposed to doing so. I also got sent to the guidance counselor, which was unnecessary. That's it I guess sorry you read this but thanks?


End file.
